


Astralis

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: *Thomas/OC* *Fluff/Drama fic* *ForeverGlade Fic* *Girl in the Glade* 17 year old Artemis is sent down into the Glade for unknown reasons making the Gladers suspicious and wary. Not knowing why she's different, or why she's there is more complicated than any of them expected. Until he appears. The one she was waiting for.





	1. Astralis Chapter 1

Astralis Prologue and Chapter 1  
A/N: So, I know I’m working on a ton of stories at once (59 to be exact) but I had this plot bunny kicking around that wouldn’t leave me alone and I’m not sure what I’m going to do with it yet, but this is the first chapter I came up with. It may end up being some sort of drabble fic or it may end up being a trilogy. I don’t know yet. I don’t know how I feel about it. ThomasxOC romance fic. Kinda unusual for me but I felt like it so we’ll roll with it. Title of story means starcrossed in latin. It’s cheesy I know but it’s been a while. Ha. Anyways, here we go. Enjoy-MoonlitShadow

Prologue:  
“Please…let her stay. I’ll make sure that she’s safe. Please…” Thomas pleaded as Janson shook his head firmly.

 

“No, Thomas. She needs to be where we can monitor her and keep her safe all at once. The compound is no longer safe. You know this better than anyone. Please…let me do this. Let me keep her safe for you. For all of us.” Janson pleaded with the teen boy as tears dripped down his own pale face. 

 

“But she’s meant to be here. With me. Not with them. They’re a bunch of teen boys for fuck’s sakes…”

 

Thomas gritted out as his teeth clenched in anguish. Janson seemed to consider his words for a moment but then shook his head once again before signaling to the two guards standing at the door. The emergency alarm then started to blare loud and clear. 

 

“We need to do this now. Tom. You know I always value what you think when it comes to my daughter, but this is not the time or place. Get to the bunker. Now. There isn’t time.” Janson said hurriedly as the two guards held Thomas back and two lab techs were ushered in with a long stretcher. There lay a girl no older than 17 with her eyes sleepily closed and her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

 

“NO! No. You can’t do this. I won’t forgive you.” Thomas cried as he watched with his heart hammering away in his chest as the lab techs slowly lowered the girl into the elevator. 

 

“It’s the only way, Tom. Now GO!” Janson said as he hurriedly rushed over to the small girl laying on the floor of the elevator. “Stay safe, little bird. I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair lovingly.

 

He let out a sigh as he heard Thomas try and fight his way back into the room. Stepping back, he pressed the go button on the elevator shaft hard making the room rumble. “It’s for the best. It really is.”

 

He quietly said, whether he was trying to calm himself or the young boy that’s heart was now as crushed as his own outside the door, he’ll never know. 

 

End Prologue

The blaring sound of the greenie box signal echoed across the Glade making both Newt and Alby exchange a glance. 

 

“Time to go get the greenie then.” Newt murmured as Alby nodded in agreement. The rest of the boys of the Glade were now running towards the box and congregating around the metal opening excitedly wondering who the unlucky soul would be to join them next. 

 

“Alright, shanks. Step aside. Watch yourselves.” Newt instructed as he stepped forward and crossed his arms across his chest waiting patiently for the box to appear. All too soon, the greenie alarm stopped blaring and he watched as Gally and the builders jumped down to secure the grate above the box and begin to haul out the supplies along with the new greenie.

 

He listened as Gally’s boots hit the bottom grate of the box with a loud THUD. Silence followed making Newt sigh exasperatedly. 

 

“You alright down there, Captain? Not too weird of a shank is he?” He chuckled to himself remembering all the greenies that came before this one. Just as awkward and weird as the next. 

 

“I think you ought to take a look down here, Newt. Cause the he is a she.” Gally’s voice shook with fear making Newt’s eyes widen. Both he and Alby proceeded to jump down into the box and were surprised to see a young girl about their age with long blonde hair and who’s startling blue eyes were just now opening slowly.

 

“Where…where am I?” She asked groggily as she wiped at her eyes that felt heavy with sleep.

 

“Not where you ought to be.” Gally murmured as he reached down and touched her soft hair making her jump slightly.

 

“Don’t touch the girl, Captain. I think she’s scared enough as it is. Hello, love. What’s your name?” Newt said quietly as he held out a hand to help her to her feet. The girl regarded his hand for a moment before taking it lightly and letting him pull her to her feet.

 

“I…don’t know.” She murmured as he nodded in understanding. “It’s alright, love. It always takes a day or so to come back. No worries. We’ll worry about all that later. For now, do you know why you’re here?” He asked as she shook her head firmly before looking around the darkened box.

 

“No. Where is here? I don’t even know where here is.” She said confirming Newt’s suspicions that she knew even less than they did at the moment. 

 

Looking over at Alby, he shrugged and gestured to the rest of the supplies while catching Gally’s eye. “Alright. Well good that. Get to the rest of the supplies, captain. Looks like we’ve got a bloody tour to do. Come on, love. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

The girl watched as the boy named Gally eyed her warily before starting to lift what looked like crates of farming supplies out of the dark box. She jumped slightly when a hand appeared in front of her and she looked up to see that the blonde haired boy named Newt had jumped out of whatever they were in and was leaning down to help her out.

 

 

Silently, she took his hand and let him lift her out of the box. Her breath caught in her throat as she spun in a circle looking around at the vast walls around her. 

 

“Fuck…” She exclaimed making Newt chuckle and Alby roll his eyes. “Welcome to the Glade, love.”

 

Newt said as her mouth dropped open in shock and awe. She didn’t know where she was, but this was the start. The start of something. Of what she wasn’t sure. But it was just beginning…


	2. Astralis Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Really short chapter. Sorry guys I'm really tired tonight but I'll try and post more and a longer chapter tomorrow or the next day if I have time. So at least you won't have to wait too much longer for more.

Astralis Chapter 2  
Theme song: Broken-Seether

 

The radio blared loudly in the lab as Thomas tried and failed to concentrate on the paperwork that he needed to finish by the end of the night. 

 

It was 2 a.m. in their newly rebuilt lab and headquarters and he had yet to get a wink of sleep. 

 

He let out a huff of breath as his keen brown eyes spied the object of his sleepless nights. 

 

His fiancée had been sent into the maze as a security precaution while they were being attacked by a rogue group of rebels. 

 

Her father, his what was supposed to be soon father in law Marcus Janson had panicked and what Thomas felt had overreacted. 

 

He knew he could’ve taken care of Lexi just fine.

 

He knew the compound better than anyone.

 

Letting out another huff of annoyance he watched as his fiancée sat closer than he would’ve liked to his best friend Newt who had been sent into the maze four years earlier. 

 

Newt was one of the first to volunteer to go into the experiments and Thomas’s lips upturned into an ironic smile as he sat and now watched from the other side of the monitors as his best friend cozied up to HIS fiancée.

 

“Damn you, Newt…Lexi what are you doing…”

 

He murmured as he shook his head and ran an anxious hand through his hair. 

 

He let out a groan as he then was forced to remember that her father had given her the swipe that had forced him from her memories.

 

Him, her father, Newt, none of them she knew anymore. It would take years for her to remember if at all he reckoned. 

 

Biting his bottom lip in between his teeth he watched as Newt brushed a piece of Lexi’s long blonde hair out of her face and gave her that heartstopping smile he usually only saved for special occasions. 

 

He had no problems with Newt before the maze but he sure as hell had a problem with him now.

 

It had been a month since Lexi had been sent into the maze and the two had only seemed to grow closer much to Thomas’s dismay. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, guys…” He murmured before slamming a fist down onto the dashboard of the monitor’s console making a loud thud sound throughout the lab.

 

Cursing his fathers before him, he let out another groan before sighing in semi defeat. 

 

There was nothing he could do now. 

 

Not tonight. 

 

It would take time to figure out what he was going to do about getting his beloved fiancée back and how exactly he would keep his best friend from fucking her in the meantime. 

 

Picking up his pen, he rearranged the paperwork in front of him before sending one agonizing glance over at the monitor. 

 

It was time to get shit done. 

 

And as soon as he found time to sort out Lexi and his issue’s, he would. If he could. 

 

He wasn’t sure there was a solution but if there was, he would sure as hell find it.

 

Because one thing was for sure.

 

He wasn’t going to let his best friend end up with the girl he’d had his heart set on since they arrived at the labs. 

“All be damned…” He said as he scribbled furiously on the paper in front of him and forced himself to think of anything other than the two people on the screen who looked very much taken with one another.


End file.
